The Letter
by syndielou
Summary: Gene finds a letter from Melfina to him.
1. The Letter

Ok everyone!! This is my first story on fan fic! So please give me reviews telling me what you thought! And please don't make them to bad!  
  
By the way, the stories are written by me so there not going to be about the one's on the TV show. Yes the characters are going to have different personalities (a little)  
  
Chapter 1: The Letter  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
  
"Where the hell have you been Gene Starwind? It's 5:00AM!" Jim said sitting up on the couch.  
  
"I was out clearing my head!"  
  
Jim opened his mouth to say something to him, but before he could get it out, Gene had walked up the stairs and into his bedroom.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with him?' Jim asked himself.  
  
Jim rubbed his eyes and went to sleep on the couch. He was in a deep sleep dreaming about his dream home. There were animals running in the back yard and the grass was a healthy dark green. The in side of the house was warm and cozy. He was just about to get in side his room to see what it looked like when he felt a drop of water on his face. Then faster and more drops and then it all poured over him. He jumped up gasping for air.  
  
"WAKE UP YOU LAZY HEAD!! IT'S 12:00PM AND YOUR STILL SLEEPING!!!" Ashia yelled at him and pulled him from the couch.  
  
"Melfina made eggs, bacon and bisques for all of us and I was the only one down here eating!!"  
  
"Ha! Like you cared Ashia! You probably were glad! I'm sure you ate all are breakfasts for us." Jim grind and laughed.  
  
"SO? AT LEAST I DON'T WASTE THE FOOD!" Ahish yelled looking at Jim strait in the eyes.  
  
They both eyed each other with angry looks on their face. As Ashia was about to say something, they herd someone waking down the stairs heavily. They both turned and watch the stairs to see who it was.  
  
"What's all the racket about? I'm trying to sleep!" Gene said as he reached the last step and turn to walk toward the kitchen.  
  
"WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU GENE?? WHY WERE YOU SLEEPING IN SO LATE?? MELFINA MADE A BIG BREAKFAST FOREVERYONE AND I WAS THE ONLY ONE THAT SHOWED UP!" Ashia said following Gene in the kitchen.  
  
"Shut up Ashia! I have a headache already, I don't need it to get worse! Melfina? Are you in here?" Gene said while he searched the kitchen. "Where's Melfin Jim?"  
  
"She went out to the store with Suzuka. Melfina said the Advil was in her bathroom on top of the cabinet." Jim said and laughed to himself.  
  
Gene went up the stairs and headed to Melfina's room. Jim and Ashia sat down on the couch and argued over what movie they were going to watch.  
  
"Star Wars!" Jim announced.  
  
"NO!! I WANT TO WATCH THE MUMMY!" Ashia insisted.  
  
"But you got to pick last time Ashia! It's my turn!"  
  
"NO! You picked last time!"  
  
"OH, FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" Jim finally said and put the DVD in. He walked back to the couch and plopped down on it pouting.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
  
Mean while at the store, Melfina and Suzuka were franticly getting food for lunch and dinner.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Look at the time Suzuka!! It's lunchtime. Gene is going to kill me!"  
  
"Who cares? I think he can wait." Suzuka said as she waked to the waiting line.  
  
"Melfina, Why do have ten packs of eggs and bacon?"  
  
"Well, you know Ashia."  
  
Suzuka sweat drop. They bought the food and headed home.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
  
Gene walked into Melfina's bathroom and found the Advil right where Jim had said it was. He was about to take two when he thought to himself. 'I wonder if she has Tylenol? That seems to work better for me.'  
  
So he went through her drawers and instead of finding Tylenol, he found a letter. The letter had his name on it.  
  
'To my beloved Gene Starwind.' Gene whispered.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_ 


	2. The Truth

Here's the second one! Hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 2: The Truth  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
  
The door swung open to revel Melfina and Suzuka walking in with bags of food.  
  
"Jim, can you go get the other bags for me? I need to clean up and start lunch." Melfina said heartily with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Sure Melfina. Ashia, turn the movie off and come help me."  
  
"Do I have to? The best part is coming up!" Ashia pouted.  
  
"Oh come on Ashia." Jim said getting a little angry with her.  
  
Ashia signed and ran out the door. Suzuka went up stairs to her room and took a shower. Melfina took the food that she needed for lunch out and went up stairs.  
  
'I wonder where Gene is.' Melfina asked her self. As she was walking down the hall, she noticed that her bathroom light was on. She walked in the room cautiously and pocked her head around to see who it was. She saw Gene standing there with something in his hand.  
  
"Gene, what are you doing?" Melfina asked with a curious look.  
  
"huh? Oh, um, nothing. I was just looking for Advil." Gene said startled  
  
"Oh, well, It's right beside you silly. What do you have in your hand?"  
  
"Nothing. Just some trash that I found on the ground." Gene said as sweat started falling from his forehead.  
  
"Ok. I'm going to take a shower and then make lunch." Melfina said as she walked to her dresser to pick out something nice to wear for lunch.  
  
"Well, I guess I should go now." Gene said as he walked out the door and into his room.  
  
'Ok. Now I can read this letter that Melfina wrote to me. Or should I give it back to her? Oh hell! What I'm I saying? I'm going to read it right now!' Gene said to him self as he unfolded the letter.  
  
He was just about to read the first line when Jim came running in his room.  
  
"Gene, come down stairs and help Ashia and I with the food."  
  
"DAMN! Can't you see I'm trying to read something?" Gene said with a frustrated look.  
  
"That can wait! All you do is eat, sleep and drink. You're so lazy. Now get you butt to the kitchen right now!" Jim said with a stern voice.  
  
Gene put the letter in his drawer and stomped down the stairs. Ashia was on the couch playing her game and Suzuka was doing her afternoon aerobics.  
  
Melfina came down and made lunch for everyone. Ashia was the first to get down, of course, and then it was Gene. Gene ran up stairs and got the letter out of his drawer.  
  
'Ok. I can finally read it. There's to many people around here thought. I better go somewhere else to read it.'  
  
Gene ran down stairs and yelled to everyone, "I'll be back later. I'm going out for a drink." Then ran out the door and slammed it behind him.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Jim said aloud.  
  
"Who cares? I'm going to take a nap!" Ashia raced to her room.  
  
"Ya me too." Jim said and walked away.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
  
"Hey Gene!" Clyde said with a joy look on his face.  
  
Gene walked over to the bar and sat down.  
  
"The usual?  
  
"Ya, thanks."  
  
Gene pulled out the letter from Melfina and opened it slowly. He took a drink and started to read the letter. It said:  
  
Dear my beloved Gene Starwind,  
  
When or if I give you this letter, that will mean I have made up my mind about you and me. I love you Gene Starwind and I want you. Only you. I hope you love me as much as I love you. I want to spend my whole life with you. You're the key to a happy future and if you weren't in my life, I would not have the straight to live my life on. I can't wait for each day to come so I can see you again. I love your smile and your beautiful red hair. You make smile and laugh, thought I don't show it much, it's there and now I want you to know. I love you. Do you love me Gene Starwind?  
  
  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Melfina  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_ 


	3. Exploring

Chapter 3: Exploring  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
  
Gene dropped the letter and fell to his knees. 'She lo-loves me. Do I love her? Sure I do. I think. I mean I've always loved her and wanted to be with her, but now that I've seen that see loves me. I feel different.' He said in his mind.  
  
"Gene? You ok? Speak to me Gene Starwind!" Iris shook him violently.  
  
"Huh? Oh, ya I'm fine."  
  
"Maybe you should lay down or something."  
  
"No, no. I'm fine really. I just want to be alone for awhile."  
  
"Ok. I'll talk to you later then Gene, hun." Iris said and walked off to help some costumers.  
  
"Clyde, hit me some more of the usual, make it double!" Gene yelled to him.  
  
"You sure Gene?"  
  
"Yes! I'm positive."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
  
Everyone was in bed dreaming away, but of course Jim was up watching television and waiting up for Gene to get home.  
  
'Where the hell is that little shit? He's been out for hours! Probably drinking away.' Jim yawned and slowly dozed off.  
  
There was a loud bang outside the front door. Jim jumped up out of the couch and sat there eyeing the front door. Jim herd the doorknob turn. Then he saw two shadows, one was a tall fit figure and the other was a short thin looking figure.  
  
"Gene? Is that you?" Jim said with a cracked voice.  
  
"Oh hey Jim!" Gene said laughing.  
  
"Who the hell is that Gene?"  
  
"This is Heather."  
  
"Hi cutie!" Heather said in a sweet voice.  
  
"Cutie? Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just go around calling people cutie if ya don't even know who they are!" Jim said as his face started to turn bright red in anger.  
  
"Jim! Relax man." Replied Gene  
  
"Is she your girl…" Gene cut his sentence of before he could finish. "Ok, we have to go now Jim. I have some business to attend to. If ya know what I mean." Gene swept Heather from her feet and ran up the stairs, but before he made it to the top he tripped and fell. "Oops!" Gene said laughing away. "Sorry about that babe."  
  
Jim sweat drop. "My goodness! Listen at him, Running into walls and tripping on the stairs. What has gotten into him?"  
  
Jim walked over to the kitchen to see what time it was. '5AM, my god.' As Jim was walking back to the couch he noticed a peace of paper lying on the ground. So out of curiosity, Jim picked it up and read the top. 'To my beloved Gene Starwind.' Then he red who it was from. 'Yours truly, Melfina.' "Oh no. I am not getting into this! I know better."  
  
Jim stuck the letter in his pocket and decided that he would just drop the letter in Melfina's room when she was out running earns. With that set in his mind, he sat on the couched and watched TV.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
  
Gene was laying on the bed next to Heather. He gazed into her eyes as if he was in a trance. Gene moved closer to heather. He took a big breath and gently pressed his lips against hers. He touched her soft face gently and whispered to her, "Can you keep a secret?"  
  
Heather kissed his cheek and whispered back, "Of course I can."  
  
"This is my first time." Gene said shyly.  
  
Heather giggled and said, "There's always a first for everything Gene. Now stop talking and get working. Show me what you got."  
  
Gene was startled at first, but then he settled down and got working.  
  
"Oh Gene! You're amazing. Keep going." Heather said moaning and groaning.  
  
Gene smiled and thought to himself, 'who's the man? WHO'S THE MAN? Haha.. that's right Gene, you're the man!'  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
  
Melfina came down the stair and headed straight for the kitchen to make lunch.  
  
'Ok, now's my chance.' Jim thought to himself.  
  
Jim ran up the stairs and laid the letter in one of her underwear drawers.  
  
"What's this? Underwear with the days of the week on them? My god Melfina." Jim slammed the underwear drawer closed and ran out of her room disgusted.  
  
As Jim was running throw the hall a door opened and he ran right into it. Jim fell to the ground still in his running form.  
  
"SERVES YOU RIGHT JIM! YOU SHOULDN'T BE RUNNING IN THE HOUSE!" Ashia said and stuck her tongue out.  
  
Jim got up and was running after Ashia when he heard noises coming from Gene's room. He stopped and put his ear to the door.  
  
"You were amazing Gene! Are you sure you've never do it before?"  
  
"I'm sure! I guess I'm just a nature huh?"  
  
Jim jumped back from the door amazed by what he had heard. 'Gene… what has happened to you? Doing it with some girl that you don't never know.' Jim whispered to himself and then walked down the stairs with a puzzled look.  
  
"Jim! Hurry up and take a seat! I want to EAT!!" Ashia said impatiently.  
  
"Ya ok! I'm coming."  
  
"I made breakfast burritos today." Melfina said joyfully.  
  
"OH! MY FAVORITE!!" Ashia screamed.  
  
"It's Gene's favorite too. Speaking of Gene, where is he?" said a worried Melfina.  
  
"He wont be joining us this morning Mel." Jim announced.  
  
"Why?" Melfina ask.  
  
"He's um…well… he's not feeling well." Jim said looking around the room.  
  
"Maybe I should see how he is and give him some medicine."  
  
"NO! I mean… no. He said he wanted to be alone for a while." Jim said nervously.  
  
"Ok." Melfina said with a confused look.  
  
When everyone was finished cleaning off their plates and had sat back down for there morning chitchat, Gene came down the stairs with his arms around Heathers waste. Everyone at the table turned at started at the two in shook.  
  
Gene took his hands off Heather feeling rather uncomfortable. There was silence for a moment. Then Heather spoke up and said, "Well, I better go now Gene. I'll see you tonight?"  
  
"Ya. I'll be there." Gene smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Before Heather closed the front door she yelled to Gene, "Thank for the good time! You were awesome."  
  
Gene giggled and then felt a little nervous when he noticed that everyone was staring at him. He turned to face a crowed of questioning looks.  
  
"What the hell is everyone staring at?" He said playing with his fingers.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_  
  
  
  
YAY! I wrote a longer story this time!! Ok… so I put in that it was Gene's 1st time… I know that's way off, but it's my story and I want it to be his 1st. It will make the story more interesting as we get to the end of the whole thing!  
  
~CindyLouWho~ 


End file.
